Sick
by crude
Summary: Cloud is crazy about Tifa, physically and emotionally.But Tifa is already take. Not able to restrain himself,Cloud makes moves which literally breaks Tifa.I've written this only for my silly fetish, so don't flame me. If you don't like it, don't read it.C
1. Chapter 1

Sick

**Sick**

**Summary**Cloud is crazy about Tifa, physically and emotionally. But Tifa is already taken. Unable to restrain himself, Cloud makes moves which literally breaks Tifa.I've written this just for my fetish. **So don't flame me. Don't like it, don't read it.You've been warned.**

**Rated M**

**WARNING-** Its written in Cloud's slang and perverted kind of view.

I glared at the stubborn blotch of greyish white on my ferir. I had been out on a delivery when some fin' guy almost crashed his fin' jaguar on me. Nothing serious had happened but it did leave an annoying greyish white scratch on ferir. I rubbed the scratch again with a treated cloth. sigh No difference. Wish materias could mend this kind of things.

The cloth slipped off from my hand. I was tired. I needed a break from all this worrying. And besides, Cid was over and I could ask him to to do something about the scratch, right?

I smiled. Having friends around was quite helpful. It made me feel secured. Not that I am lost and scared without them but their presence was warm and comfortable.

I stood up and entered the crowded bar. It was full but not with drunk strangers. Instead, my friends occupied the room.

I could see Cid gambling with Barret, Vincent, Rude and Red VIII. Wait a second, wasn't Barret supposed to stop gambling and drinking? Marlene would be really upset if she found out that her father had broken his promise. But hey, Barret was Barret.

I guiltily thought of joining them. Once wouldn't hurt, right? I walked towards them but stopped in my tracks and narrowed my eyes.

Did I ever mention that where there is good, there is evil? Well, the 'evil' in this case was Reno, who was openly flirting and touching Tifa. That bastard needed to be taught a lesson. How dare he! Didn't he know its only and only me who can touch Tifa? Tifa was mine to care, to love, to touch and to break if neccessary!

I marched to where Tifa and he were, with a scowl. Reno instantly looked at me but didn't bother to let go of Tifa's waist. The smug smile was still plastered on his face. My conscience was telling me to rip that face off, but with Tifa around, I knew better.

Tifa slightly smiled and said, "Cloud, where were you? We were worried, we thought you slipped off to one of your secret journeys again."

My expression didn't change. Worried, huh? I could see it very well. 

Reno's smug smile widened as he spoke, "Secret journeys? I wonder what they're full of, you seem to be addicted to them."

I knew he would say something of this sort and I very well understood what he meant. I tried not to give away to my urge to shove my sword up his fin' ass.

"Turks were not invited as I could very well remember.", I said, my eyes locked with Tifa's bergundy ones. 

"Oh Cloudy, still holding your grudge against me? But don't worry, I'm totally harmless, no weapons, nothing.", said Reno shuffling his clothes to assure him.

Ofcourse I was not at all worried about that.I could easily beat him a zillion times with bare fists if needed.

I returned my gaze to Reno, still glaring. "Get out.", I blurted out coldly.

Tifa immediately stepped between me and Reno, "Cloud, Shinra's nomore, why would he possibly want to harm anyone now? Please, it would be rude to shoo someone away like this."

I tried to resist the temptation to obey and keep the cold face. Her smile alway gave me away.

But it wasn't going to be the same this time.

"No. Reno, get out.", I said putting my hand over the hilt of my sword. Tifa was about to complain but Reno stepped infront of her, "Let it be, Tifa. We still have our whole lives for each other, right?", and turned to me, "Okay, old man, I'm off!"

With that, Reno left but not before kissing Tifa on her lips.

I looked at Tifa as she stared at the retreating form of Reno. I should have felt bad about hurting her, but my dislike of the turk with her was far more stronger.

I took a few steps closer to her. She looked at my direction but didn't meet my eyes and said, "I should go and find Yuffie."

She was about to leave when I grabbed her wrist. She stilled.

"Stay.", was all I said. She looked at me hesitantly and, "I have to-to find Yuffie..."

I had expected her to say that, but I didn't let go of her and instead, pulled her to myself so that our bodies were glued.

Her eyes slightly widened in shock as she let out a gasp.

I wasn't surprised at all. She had always reacted like this to my touch. Yes, we had done it once and hell! It was pure ecstacy! So what if we had been half drunk? It was heaven!

I embraced her and nuzzled in her hair. God, her hair...who am I kidding? The whole of her was crafted by God's finest angels!

I put her hair aside and kissed her bare shoulder. Her muscles immediately tensed up. I was liking it.Liking her body's reaction to my touch. It made me feel proud, as if I had conquered the whole world.

I kissed her again but lingered longer. I moved from there to her neck. It felt good. She tasted good.To my surprise, she put her hands on my chest. For a second, I thought she gave in to me, but I was proved wrong when, instead, she pushed me away.

She gave me a mild look of anger before disappearing out of my sight.

I just stared in shock at the loss of contact. Guess, she wanted to play fiesty this time too. If she thought I was going to give in, she's got a big thing coming.

A.N. – That was the first chappie. Yes, Cloud is aggressive and kind of perverted here, but, hey, this ia my fanfic. I can do anything I want with it!

Don't flame but atleast don't be rude.


	2. Chapter 2

Sick Sick

**A.N.-** So I updated really late, but I was quite busy with another fanfic. Hope this one turns out good...

**WARNING-** Cloud's character becomes very, very, very dark in this chapter and evil, I think.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Merlene silently watched as Tifa laid down their breakfast. She may have been just a kid, but she was enough observant to notice the tension that had grown between Cloud and Tifa lately. Even though Cloud and Tifa had tried to act normal around them, they knew and who wouldn't? Anyone in the house could sense it and not to mention that sometimes they could hear Cloud's shoutings from Tifa's room. But strangely, Tifa never shouted back. Not that Merlene wanted her to because it would only extend the whole thing.

Merlene let out a long sigh. How she wished that everything was normal and happy like she had imagined it would be after the Geostigma crisis. If only Tifa would accept Cloud's feelings for her. It really surprised the little girl. Before Tifa would have had freely returned Cloud's feelings, but now...she was different.

Denzel saw the frown on Merlene's face. It had become really frequent these days. He knew why she was sad and it was all Cloud and Tifa's fault! It really angered him alot, but there was very little he could do.

Cloud walked in the door, his heavy boots thumping on the floor, and sat across from Denzel.

"G'Morning.", he greeted lazily.

Merlene and Denzel just mumbled in reply and got up, finishing the last crumbs of their favourite ginger bread. They robotically took their bags and went up to the door. "Mom, we're off to school!", Denzel shouted over his shoulder.

Tifa wiped her hands and gave Merlene and Denzel a kiss each.

"Be good, k? See you at dinner!", she said, waving them off as they ran off to school.

All this time, Cloud was watching Tifa intently. She's a great mother. He sighed. If only she'd agree to become his children's mother. What was wrong? Was he not good enough for her? Cloud didn't know and didn't care anymore. He had waisted enough time trying to make her agree to it. And now, he's got no other way left. He knew he shouldn't be rough, but he had had enough of those annoying 'no's. It is time he took the lead. And since the bar would be closed for a few days because of the aftermath of the Geostigma, it made the job a lot easier.

Cloud got up from the chair and quietly walked upto Tifa. She was wiping some glasses with her back to Cloud, so she couldn't see him coming. Cloud snaked his arms around Tifa's waist and roughly turned her around to face him.

Tifa seemed surprised. Cloud ignored it and dipped his head and crushed his lips on her's. Tifa immediately tried to push him away, but Cloud didn't budge. He roughly, almost painfully moved his hand over her breast earning a gasp from her. Taking the chance, Cloud slipped his tongue in her mouth. He could feel Tifa trying to push him out and close her mouth, but Cloud had set his mind this time and wouldn't let her go till he got what he wanted. All these years he had done what others wanted him to, but now, he was going to do what he wanted.

Breaking the kiss, he started trailing desperate kisses down her neck. Tifa couldn't help but moan in pleasure. But as soon as she did, she realised that her body was betraying her and again started struggling to set herself free. She did the thing she's really good at. She punched him really hard, followed by other quick punches.

Cloud stumbled back from the punches. Tifa may be weaker than him, but her punches were deadly. But hey, we're talking about Cloud Strife here.

"You leave me no choice, Tifa.", Cloud said, in a husky voice. Tifa got confused. What more could he try?

But that question flew out of her head when she saw him take out a materia. Tifa's eyes widened.

Cloud smirked at her expression, "Scared? Don't worry, it'll not hurt, that is, if you stop being so difficult."

Tifa was shocked at his words. This isn't Cloud. Cloud would never try to hurt her, even when he was not in his right senses. Yes, he had tried to kiss her before, but it never got so far. Atleast not so far that he had to use a materia on her. And didn't his words come out kind of evil, like Sephiroth or Kadaj had taken over him?

Right now, Cloud was hovering like a huge tower over Tifa and Tifa was helpless. Cloud touched Tifa's cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Tifa, this is a paralyze materia. You know what it can do, right?", he asked, showing her the yellow materia. Tifa was too shocked to answer.

Seeing that Tifa was not going to answer, he continued, "No matter how much you try, you'll not be able to move your body and,", he eyed he eyed her intently, "you know what follows after that..."

Tears welled up in Tifa's eyes, "Cloud...please stop.", she pleaded hoping he would stop all this.

Cloud shook his head, "That's not an option. Either you willingly be mine and skip the pain, or I am forced to use this materia.", he said.

Tifa couldn't believe it. She didn't know that it would turn so serious and complicated. She had thought Cloud was still in love with Aeris and will always be. So, she decided to move on. Move on to Reno. And everything was well and good until Cloud started noticing the change. Cloud wanted them to get together, but Tifa didn't want to. She had started loving Reno. Reno's carefree personality and love towards her had captured her heart. And that's what she had wanted all along, to be loved. She didn't want to move back to Cloud anymore.

Now, Cloud had totally lost his patience, she realized. She could've never imagined Cloud like he was today. It was like he had completely lost his mind. And it pained her to see that. But the question right now is, what should she do?

"So...?", Cloud asked again.

Before Cloud could even grasp what was happening, Tifa slipped away from him and ran out of the room. As soon as reality hit him, Cloud chased after her.

Tifa reached the bar and without a second thought, she ran upto to the main door. Looking back at the bar for the last time, she ran out.

She got on the slick, black motorbike that Cid had made especially for her and took off.

Cloud reached where the the motorbike was parked, but found nothing but dust.

"Fuckin' bitch!", he cursed and ran his hand through his messy, spiked-up hair. After a moment of a mental battle, he looked at the horizon.

"You know you can't hide from me, Tifa..."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A.N.-So Cloud went insane, huh. Well, the story is basically based on Cloud's negatively changed behaviour. If any of you don't like it, don't read it DON'T FLAME.

And if you like it, LEAVE A REVIEW!


End file.
